International Mobius X-Games
by The Controlled Chaos Studios
Summary: The International Mobius X-Games, are back. And this year, they are bigger then ever. Hundreds more agents have scouted more Contestants then ever. Plus, Special guests: Tony Hawk, Rob Dyrdek, Bam Margera, Matt Hoffman, and Shan white will be judgeing the contest. So come on here, were waiting. Possible Lemon later, Rating may subject to change. please don't hate me later.


**A blue, convertible Mercedes Benz SLX pulled up in the parking lot of Santa Monica beach. The convertible had flames on the sides that made it look like a blazing rocket.**

**In the driver seat was a tall, blonde sixteen year old boy with long, spiked-messy hair and cerulean blue eyes. He was wearing a white muscle shirt and black flaming trunks.**

**In the passenger side was a kid who looked almost identical to him, except he had brown hair and it was a lot shorter. The blonde's name was Johnny Rocketbooster and the brown haired one was Bobby Edwards.**

**Johnny turned around and faced the rest of the group. Moonlight Booster, a dark blue hedgefox with spiked-messy blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes, a combination of Shadow's and Sonics' quills, and three tails all tipped blonde. He was wearing the same shorts as Johnny, but with no shirt, exposing his blue furred chest.**

**Sarah Trinity, a dark red skunk with black and white striped hair, a long black line up the center of her tail to her back and cat-green eyes with hints of blue. She was wearing a very tight blue bikini, pink glasses, a dark blue hat and fingerless gloves.**

**Gauntlet the Mechadllio, a dark brown armadillo with a black buzz cut, brown eyes, peach arms, brown gloves and a tan and blue shell. His left hand, whole bottom half, top of the head, and right eye are robotized.**

**And Merissa Isabella Rodriguez Adana, or M.I.R.A. for short, a golden blonde fox with a dark green fuzzy afro, a black and white spiraled tail and dark blue eyes. She is wearing a black two piece swimsuit with blue sun glasses on her head and black-and-blue fingerless, long sleeved gloves."OK! Here is the deal." Johnny said to the weird, mutated animals. "We are not on vacation, we are on business. You guys are to talk to surfers, skateboarders, rollerbladers, all of that stuff. I want to know everything you can get me. Got it?"**

**They nodded and said "Sure!", but Johnny and Bobby both new this was not going to end well. The car opened and somehow nobody freaked out when they saw them. Weirdoes.**

**Moonlight and Sarah hit the streets, causing trouble. M.I.R.A decided to beat a bunch of buff dudes at volleyball. And Gauntlet? He was being chased by a whole lot of smoking hot girls! What the futon?"How does he do it?" Bobby asked Johnny as the two watched the amazing chase end."Four words." Johnny said, holding his hand up and counting down on his fingers. "Girls. Love. Short. Anthros."Bobby just sighed and said "Yep."**

**Johnny: I don't own anything. This is just an experiment. Don't hate me.**

"The measure of a man isn't by his strength, but by his will." Words to live by, huh? Unfortunately, the people in my life think that if you don't play a 'real sport', you're not a real man. Unfortunately again, I can't play sports. Sucks, huh? My name is Bobby Edwards. I live in beautiful Los Angeles, California next to Santa Monica beach, and I am a skater.

People don't understand us. By us, I mean me and my two best friends in the world. Sarah Trinity, a pale, pretty tall white girl with killer cat-green eyes with hints of blue and extremely long, messy, red hair. Seriously, I think she is Rapunzel's sister or something. She has a 'mess with me and die, just kidding' attitude. Today she's wearing her favorite red sleeveless, stomach less hoodie, her too tight skinny jeans, and her checkered black and white Vans.

And M.I.R.A, her real name is Merissa Isabella Rodriguez Adana, a pretty awesome dark-skinned Latino. She has a great dark tan body. Even I can't ignore it. She has long, straight hair that used to be black, but she dyed it green. Creepy demon like yellow eyes, and a 'punk rock, I'm awesome and I know it' attitude. Today she was wearing her signature 'What are YOU staring at?' shirt with a picture of two massive whammies at the breast line, short denim booty shorts, and her green camo DC shoes.

Me, I'm a pretty tall, about 6 feet, pale, blue eyed boy. I have long shoulder length blonde, spiked-messy hair. I like long hair, so what? I am pretty annoying and energetic, but also funny and cool to be around. Today I'm wearing my favorite dark yellowish green, 'I'm multitalented, I can talk and annoy you at the SAME TIME' shirt, blue baggy skater jeans that are flared at the bottom and have holes in the knees, and my lucky red Converse high tops with black laces.

We three don't ride the same things. I am better at boarding, so I'm riding my Element skateboard down Santa Monica Boardwalk. Sarah, who is better at roller-skating, is riding her black and purple Rollerblades, and M.I.R.A is riding what she rides best, her 'punker rock' Mongoose bike.

We're not the greatest skaters ever; we enter competitions and fail, miserably. But we still ride, because we are skaters, and when we fall and fail, we fall and fail awesomely.

Today we were racing to our favorite chilidog vender, Mr. Wookie. His real name is Wookem, Jake Wookem, but we call him Mr. Wookie because he looks like Chewbacca from Star Wars. He is awesome and big and hairy and no, he doesn't talk like a Wookie. We were halfway there, and already M.I.R.A was winning.

"SLOW POKES!" She called out to us as she started to pedal in front. Bikes suck, huh?

I turned to Sarah and said "Wanna go for a spin?" She just smirked and grabbed my hands. She started to spin me around in circles. Once I had enough speed, she launched me towards M.I.R.A. The Boardwalk was busy as hell, so M.I.R.A had to slow down to avoid running someone over. Because of this, I was able to grab the spokes on the back of her bike. I then jumped off my board and watched as Sarah grabbed it. We had called a truce until we got to M.I.R.A.

I turned to her and smiled. "Hola. Cómo estás?" I said, smirking. She smiled and started swerving left and right, trying to throw me off again. I just took that as an opportunity to hit the brakes on her bike so Sarah could catch up.

As soon as she came over I stretched out to grab my board, but she just launched it down the Boardwalk. Then she yelled, "See you at Wookie's!"

I took a deep breath and took off. She had rolled it pretty darn straight so I just ran. As soon as I saw it, I dove. Just as I was hoping, I landed right on the board on my stomach as M.I.R.A came right behind me. I placed my feet just right and, praying to God all this time, hit the front spoke, launching it towards Sarah.

When I started slowing down, I jumped up and hitched a ride with M.I.R.A. Soon we found Sarah. She was at the three-quarter mark, so you could barely see Mr. Wookie.

"Sarah, your skates are untied!" I cried, watching the lace almost catch the wheels. She just looked at me like I was lying.

"Yeah, right. The moment I look down you're going to – WHOOOOOOOOA!" She ended that conversation by falling on her butt. I laughed hard.

"Told ya!" I laughed, riding just ahead of her. She got up before M.I.R.A came.

We were almost there when M.I.R.A started to pass me. I did the only thing I knew to do. I got off the skateboard and shot it to the finish line alone. As it passed, M.I.R.A stopped, thinking I won. Then she realized I was running past her. I won by a foot before Sarah, who had just passed M.I.R.A, skated to second place.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Skaters. Who lost this time?" Mr. Wookie asked. You see me, M.I.R.A, and Sarah have an ongoing bet. Loser has to pay for the whole meal, no matter how much it costs. So M.I.R.A just lowered her head as she paid for our hot dogs.

Now this is why she was pissed, we bought our 'usuals', which together costs almost $40.00. Yeah. She did not like that. The reason it's so much is because my 'usual' is the Triple Meaty Chili Cheese Spicy Dog, and Sarah's is the Everything Dog. It has tons of chili, meat, barbeque sauce, ketchup, everything. She eats so much, I think she's Shaggy's twin. M.I.R.A paid unhappily

"You guys suck. You know that?" she said as she took off her top and laid it by our stuff. She and Sarah were getting ready to surf. Sarah had just finished her hot dog and started to strip, throwing her shorts in my face.

"HEY!" I cried, throwing them right back. I then tried to chase her but she was in the water already. I finished my hotdog, took off my shirt and rushed to the water with my board. I paddled out towards them as they stuck their tongues out at me.

Sarah was wearing a tight blue bikini, while M.I.R.A wore a small black bikini. I had black flaming trunks with skulls here and there. What? I thought they were cool at the time. I caught up and we hit the waves.

Santa Monica waves get pretty big in the summer time. We were throwing some big air. I watched as Sarah did a 540 and bailed at the peak of the air. I laughed hard. I watched as M.I.R.A cross stepped and then drop kneed before making a cutback.

"GO M.I.R.A!" I whistled and got into the action. I took a really big wave, then went straight up and launched, catching some major air. I grabbed my board and went right for a Christ Air. I would have landed and would have gone into the Green Room, but before I made contact, I was knocked off balance and Mullered. When I finally got back to the surface, I saw the A-holes of the sea. Francisco Aguirre, a used-to-be lard ass that likes to show he's better then everybody because he has muscles; Rave pine, the mega slut of the universe; and the resident idiot, Anthony Lander.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite group of losers. Hello, losers." Francisco said. I looked ready to drown him. But I calmed down and smirked.

"Wow, I'm surprised your mommy let you out, considering she doesn't want her 'baby cakes' to get hurt." I said mimicking his mom's voice. Francisco looked ready to blow.

I watched as Rave came closer to me and smiled. "Why don't you get away from these losers and come join me into a more… secluded area." She said as seductively as possible.

"OH BOY!" I said as excitedly as possible."I'm going to score a home run with the super duper mega slut of all universes! No thanks, I'm good." Sarah and M.I.R.A snickered and Rave just splashed them.

"I thought I warned you about coming to this beach." Francisco threatened. "This is for heavy locals, not for kooks like you." Then they took off. We got back to our stuff and went over to our secret spot under the Pier.

"Why is he such a loser? We're just as 'heavy' as he is." I said, kicking a rock off into the distance.

. Unfortunately, I kicked it into some poor hooded dude. It smacked right into his forehead.

"Oh Shit, sorry sir." I yelled and went over to make sure he was ok.

"Is that any way to treat a man who has an offer of a lifetime?" the man said. Now normal I wouldn't listen to some man, even if he added lifetime. But I did drop him with a rock so I figured I at least listen.

"What kind of offer" I asked. My mother always told me to never talk to guys under a thick hoodie, especially if he's wearing it in the summer. So I knew I should have just left, rock or no rock. But this weird vibe came over me and I wanted to stay and listen.

"Well, I know of this competition that's out of this world. It will have ten events in all kinds of extreme sports; from bmxing to skateboarding, skiing to mounting biking, and all of this ending in an international race to a grand prize in $1,000,000,000,000,000,000 in U.S currency. And I am the agent who can book you three there. What do you guys say?" he smiled. I admit it was tempting but I couldn't say yes, my mom would freak.

"Did I mention that you guys and your family will get to stay in our glorious five star resort for free? In fact, all expenses paid even if you lose. All you have to do is wear this." and he handed me three gold rings.

"Really that's it, Bobby give me one." Sarah smiled and took one of the rings from my hand. She put it on but nothing happened.

"The ring will only work if you have a three man or woman team. And unless your group says yes, I can't let you go." I looked at the other two rings and watched as M.I.R.A took the other one from me and put it on.

"Oh come on Bobby, what's the worst that can happen?" M.I.R.A asked. I looked back at the ring and smirked, what is the worst that can happen. I put it on and looked at the man who was smiling.

"Welcome to the International Mobius X-games." And before I can reply about that name sounding familiar, the rings sucked us into three different wormholes. I couldn't see or hear anyone, but I could feel my skin changing for some reason. I looked and saw my skin sprouting fur. Dark blue fur sprouted all my body except my muzzle that was growing. It was a whitish-peach. My hair grew more spiky and messy. My butt was starting to grow three tails all tipped blonde. And lastly my face grew quills. Before I knew it I had turned into a dark blue hedgefox.

**Bobby and Moonlight were hanging out in the ocean while Johnny was working on his new story.**

**"Is the camera rolling?" Johnny asked, and then he saw the red light. "Okay, People reading this If you want to sign up for this, then PM me. The standards as are followed:"**

**Team Name:**

**First Team member:**

**Second Team Member:**

**Third Team member:**

**Team Specialty: (I.e. Skating, Biking, blading, ect.)**

**"And here are the standards for a Character:"**

**Character Name:**

**Original Species: (Human, Alien, Lombax, Ottsol, ect.)**

**Mobius Species: (Hedgehog, Fox, Zebra, Bird, ect.)**

**Appearance:**

**Clothing when not racing:**

**Clothing when racing:**

**Character specialty:**

**Personality:**

**Abilites/Powers:**

**"That's all there is to it. Hope you enter. I have a lot of team's as it is, but I could squeeze some more in. have fun an- MOONLIGHT DON'T TOUCH THAT, THAT'S AN ELETRIC EEL.**


End file.
